


Kiss Until Your Lips Turn Blue

by Sherbert_seat_belts



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eskimo Kisses, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherbert_seat_belts/pseuds/Sherbert_seat_belts
Summary: Imagine your OTP is spending a lazy Saturday morning in bed cuddled up together. After a long time, they play Rock Paper Scissors and the loser has to get to make breakfast.





	Kiss Until Your Lips Turn Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I found on tumblr. I just wanted to write something from the maze runner fandom with no pain or death. I’ve been writing this for months because I have a major problem with procrastination. I’ve tried writing fanfics before but they always failed due to procrastination so I figured one shots is the way to go. I could write other stuff from this universe if you want but it will take a while because I suck. Also I’m asexual so idk how to write smut but it seemed right :/

Thomas awoke to the feeling of someone drawing patterns on his arms, their long fingers slowly made their way down to his wrists before they intertwined with his own fingers, where they were resting on the other’s stomach. He nuzzled his way closer into the person’s chest, releasing a deep breath as he did so.

“Morning sweetheart.” The person said, placing a soft kiss on Thomas’ forehead.

“G’morning Newt.” Thomas mumbled back. 

The dark-haired boy slowly opened his eyes and found himself face to face with the love of his life. Newt was beautiful in the morning, his blond hair glowing gold in the early morning light and the softest smile gracing his handsome features. Thomas tightened his grip on Newt’s hand and glanced down at their intertwined fingers, gaze catching on their matching rings glinting in the sunlight. 

They had been married for three months and both boys had never been happier. 

“You look beautiful.” Thomas whispered into Newt’s neck, placing a soft kiss on the warm skin found there.

“And you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” The taller boy responded, meaning every word. 

Thomas smiled and leaned up, searching for his husband's mouth. Their lips met in a gentle and loving kiss, devotion in every slow movement they each made; they slowly parted but kept their faces close together. Softly, Newt rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss; love filled Thomas so completely he thought he might drown in it. 

Just two years ago, Thomas had been sharing a college dorm room with his best friend, Minho, not even knowing that the love of his life existed. He had never been so glad to have met someone like he had been when he was introduced to Newt. They had instantly clicked and it wasn’t long before they were dating. It didn’t come as a surprise to anyone when the boys announced their engagement. They had a spring wedding; both boys wore white suits with pink roses pinned to their lapels, to show their happiness and love. 

“I love you so much, Newt.” Thomas stated. 

“I love you too, Tommy.” And with that, they drew their lips back together again. This kiss was just as unhurried as the first but now their slow movements carried the passion and anticipation of what was to follow. 

Newt slid his hands down Thomas’ back and to his hips, squeezing tightly before flipping them over, leaving Thomas on his back underneath him. Their lips rejoined into an open-mouthed kiss, tongues exploring the familiar caverns of each other’s mouths. Thomas gently bit down on Newt’s lip and carded his fingers through his lover’s hair while Newt cupped Thomas’ face with his hand, using the other to hold himself above the younger boy. Every movement was slow and deliberate, they were in no hurry. 

The shorter boy removed his hands from Newt’s hair and moved to slide his hands up Newt’s back, pushing up the other’s shirt. Their lips parted while both boys discarded their shirts before Newt quickly lent back down to start sucking softly at Thomas’ neck. Thomas let out a high pitched moan as Newt nipped at his skin before tugging him back up for another kiss. 

Their kisses had turned more aggressive, both knowing what they wanted and how to get it, but the underlining feeling of love remained. 

“Tell me what you want Tommy.” Newt looked into Thomas’ eyes, his voice quiet. 

“You.” Gasped the boy under him.

“That’s sweet,” Newt took Thomas’ left nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, leaving the other a whimpering mess. “But try to be more specific.” The Brit murmured into Thomas’ skin.

“Make love to me then, dipshit.” 

Newt smiled and kissed Thomas again, hands trailing down, down, down to his briefs. “That I can do.” 

The blond slid down Thomas’ underwear, leaving the boy bare to his gaze. “Beautiful.” He breathed as Thomas grinned. They were both so in love with each other that it was almost scary, in a way. Almost. 

Thomas’ hands slid from his lover’s shoulders to his arse, which he squeezed and pulled Newt back up for another sweet kiss with. “I love you.” The brunet mumbled against Newt’s lips.

"I love you so much Thomas," Newt looked straight into his husband's eyes "I never thought that I could love and be loved by someone like this but you proved me so, so wrong. I am so glad I met you." Thomas' eyes filled with tears of joy as adoration for this wonderful man, that he got to call his own, filled his every cell. Newt used his thumb to wipe away the moisture which has gathered at the corners of his love's eyes, his hands cupping the younger's face. The brunet nodded in agreement, too overcome with emotion to verbally respond but understanding and reciprocating every sentiment spoken by his lover. Their noses rubbed together once more in a gentle eskimo kiss before their lips connected in a show of love.

Their tongues curled together while Thomas’ hands tugged at Newt’s soft pyjama bottoms. He pulled them under his arse and then used his feet to drag them the rest of the way off, leaving Newt to laugh softly into his Tommy’s mouth. 

“Are you sure you’re not too sore from last night?” Newt asked worriedly, thinking back to their night of passion. 

“If anything I’m not sore enough,” Thomas responded, kissing Newt’s cheek gently. “I like feeling where you’ve been all day and thinking of you every time I sit down.” 

Newt laughed at that, “You’re a dirty boy Thomas, what’s to be done about that?”

“If you got on with it maybe we’d find out.”

“Cheeky,” Newt murmured by Thomas’ ear, kissing the lobe gently. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

“I really am.” Thomas agreed seriously. Sometimes the younger boy couldn’t believe that he had somehow managed to convince Newt to love him. Occasionally he’ll think that Newt will someday realise that he could do so much better and leave him, but, with every reassuring word from the blond, this anxiety became less and less of an issue. 

The boys smiled sweetly at each other before Newt leaned to the side in order to reach the lube on the bedside table. Strawberry flavoured, Newt’s favourite. 

“Let me,” Thomas said, taking the lube from Newt. He proceeded to squeeze out a liberal amount onto his right hand and then reach down to stroke Newt’s cock, making sure to add a flick of the wrist every now and then, just the way he knew Newt liked it. Newt let out a groan of pleasure before he batted Thomas’ hand away and took back the lube, pouring some onto his fingers before smearing it onto Thomas’ hole, fingers quickly dipping inside to make sure he was still loose from the previous night’s activities.

“Ready?” Newt asked. 

“Please.” Came the response. This urged Newt into action and he took his cock into his hand before directing it to Thomas’ hole. Newt gently pushed the head in past the tight ring of muscle before sinking deep into Thomas, the boy beneath him moaned as his prostate was grazed and Newt grinned, enraptured by his gorgeous husband. 

Newt stayed still for a few moments, letting Thomas get used to the intrusion. When the younger began to arch his back, in an effort to encourage Newt into continuing, Newt withdrew slightly and pushed back in at a leisurely pace. Thomas whined and his fingers scrabbled at Newt’s shoulders.

“Please Newt, please,” Thomas begged as he hooked his legs around Newt’s hips and pulled him in closer to his body. 

“Have some bloody patience, love,” Came the reply before Newt pulled nearly all the way out until only the head remained inside Thomas and pushed back in at a tortuously languid pace. “We have all day.” 

Newt continued at a leisurely pace for several minutes, despite Thomas’ encouragements for him to speed up. Their lips connected in a sweet kiss while Thomas raked his nails down Newts’ back, moaning loudly. The sound of their lovemaking filled the air as the boys got closer to completion, both moaning as their pleasure built. 

Thomas arched his back and dug his feet into the small of Newt’s back as his prostate was hit with Newt’s slow but forceful thrusts. Newt took pity on him and wrapped his hand tightly around Thomas’ red, aching cock. Only a few strokes were needed before Thomas felt a wave of pleasure crash over him as he came. It wasn’t long before Newt joined him in completion and fell forward so his head rested on Thomas’ shoulder, panting heavily. 

The boys laid there for a while, basking in their afterglow as Thomas combed his fingers through Newt’s hair. After a few minutes have passed, Newt moved up to reach Thomas’ mouth and kissed him sweetly once more. 

“I love you.” Thomas breathed as Newt pulled away. 

“I know,” Newt replied, a smile on his face.

“Did you seriously just quote Star Wars?” Thomas laughed in disbelief “If this is what I get after giving you an orgasm I guess you won’t be having any for a while.”

“Aw come on Tommy,” Newt peppered Thomas’ skin with kisses “You know you love me.” 

Thomas then drew Newt back up into a loving kiss, displaying that he really did, in fact, love Newt. After a while the boys shifted onto their sides facing each other, their foreheads pressed together and their noses touching. Neither of them could keep the smile off their faces. 

Noses rubbed together as gentle kisses where exchanged, their hands wandering along each other’s bodies, each touch setting light to their veins. They lay like that for several minutes, both enjoying the comfort of holding each other in their arms. After a while, they were interrupted by Thomas’ stomach letting out a loud rumble. The boy in question ducked his head under Newt’s chin as his cheeks burned bright red. 

“Aw, love,” Newt cooed “Are you hungry?” The blond kissed Thomas’ hot cheek as Thomas tightened his grip on Newt’s shoulders. 

“Yeah,” Thomas mumbled in reply “But I don’t wanna move.” His voice had taken on a slight whiney tone. “Please make breakfast for me Newtie.”

“Hell no,” Newt laughed “Make your own food, lazy” Thomas whined against Newt’s neck, the idea of getting out of bed horrified him. 

“Please?” He dragged out the word, covering Newt’s neck and face with kisses. 

“How about we play rock, paper, scissors for it and the loser makes us both breakfast.” Thomas silently agreed to the compromise and they both held out their hands, their eyes meeting in a silent competition. 

“One, two, three.” Thomas counted. Their fists bounced on the first two numbers and sprang open to reveal their chosen weapon on the third. Thomas’ hand turned flat into paper and Newt held out his middle and index finger to signify scissors. Thomas groaned as it became apparent that he had lost.

“Sorry Tommy, scissors beat paper.” Newt laughed into Thomas’ hair

“But you always choose rock!” Thomas whined in complaint.

“And you always choose paper,” the blond said affectionately before tilting Thomas’ face up with a finger on his chin to bring him into a quick kiss “I can’t help that you’re predictable.” 

Thomas stopped his whining long enough to bring Newt into a more passionate kiss, running his hands through the taller‘s hair. 

“Don’t try to distract me,” Newt broke free from Thomas’ grip “I’m waiting.” He nodded towards the bedroom door and in the direction of their kitchen.

“Fine,” Thomas grumbled.

He slowly extracted himself from the bed and dragged himself to the bathroom where he cleaned himself of the evidence from their activities. Thomas threw on a pair of sweatpants he found on the floor before brushing his teeth and exiting the bathroom. He stuck his tongue out at Newt who was still lying in bed with his arms behind his head, smirking at Thomas. 

The smell of pancakes filled the air as Thomas used a mix found in one of their many cupboards to his full advantage. He brewed a cup of tea just the way Newt liked it, with the milk in last and three spoonfuls of sugar. Just as he was adding the finishing touches to the decorations of the two mounds of pancakes, Thomas felt two strong pairs of arms wrap around his chest and a head rest against his. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Thomas smiled, leaning back into Newt’s embrace. 

“Hm,” Newt smiled, pressing kisses into Thomas’ cheek and neck “Smells good love.” 

“It better,” Thomas turned around in Newt’s arms to kiss him quickly “I used only the finest ready mix.” 

Newt drew him back into a more passionate kiss before letting his hands roam down Thomas’ body to give his arse a quick squeeze, causing Thomas to laugh. 

“I love you, Newt,” Thomas said against Newt’s lips.

“I love you too, Tommy.”


End file.
